<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut the Cameras by kebinnipple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412596">Cut the Cameras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebinnipple/pseuds/kebinnipple'>kebinnipple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, cut the cameras. deadass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebinnipple/pseuds/kebinnipple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has just been shot and its a rush to the hospital before she bleeds out in Daniels new Ford Thunderbird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Sousa and Peggy Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut the Cameras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy had just been shot in her leg. Everything was a blur up until we’d gotten into the car. I needed to get her to a hospital as fast as possible before she bled out in my new Ford Thunderbird. It was the latest model and really expensive :/ Halfway to the hospital when I realized Peggy was crying.</p><p> </p><p>    She never cries about anything. This sent me into panic mode and I pressed harder onto the gas. Her breathing became heavy as I was forced to stop at an intersection.</p><p> </p><p>    “Jesus Christ, this is the worst pain i’ve ever experienced.” I reached over for her hand. “It feels as if my damn leg is falling off.” My face fell. I turned my head towards her and retracted my hand. She immediately noticed her mistake.</p><p> </p><p>    “Daniel I didn’t-“ I cut her off with a shake of my finger. I looked into the back seat at an invisible camera, like in The Office, and said, “Cut the cameras. Deadass.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>